Gone
by Krisa-chan
Summary: Naraku ist besiegt. Und was dann? SangoxMiroku


Gone 

Da stand sie vor mir. Die zitternden Hände in ihren Rock gekrallt, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich in ungeheurem Rhythmus, ihre Lippen bebten vor unausgesprochenen Worten. Ihr Blick huschte über mein Gesicht, als sie den Raum betrat, doch als sie den Schmerz, der sich darauf widerspiegelte, sah, senkte sie ihn zu Boden.

„Houshi-sama?"

Auch ihre Stimme zitterte. Ganz im Gegenteil zu zuvor beim Abendessen, als sie uns verkündet hatte, dass sie am nächsten Tag mit Kohaku ins Dorf der Taijiya zurückkehren würde. Da hatte ihre Stimme fest und entschlossen geklungen.

Sie trat einen Schritt vor und streckte die Hand nach mir aus, ich wich beinahe unwillkürlich zurück. Sie stockte mitten in der Bewegung und blieb mit ausgestreckter Hand vor mir stehen. Langsam sackte sie vor mir zusammen, ihre aufrechte Haltung wich einem gesenktem Haupt und bebenden Schultern.

„Bitte versteh doch", flüsterte sie, nahende Tränen dämpften ihre Worte. „Ich..."

Eine einzelne Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab.

Als sie diesmal die Hand ausstreckte mich zu berühren, ließ ich es zu. Beinahe zärtlich legten sich ihre Finger auf meinen Hals und meine Wange und zwangen meinen Blick in ihre Richtung.

„Dass ich morgen gehen werde, bedeutet nicht, dass du mir nichts bedeutest." Ihr ganzer Körper bebte bei dem Versuch die Tränen, von denen wir beide wussten, dass sie fließen würden, zurückzuhalten. Vergeblich.

Sie senkte den Kopf und als sie ihn wieder hob, stand ein trauriges Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht. „Du bedeutest mir sogar sehr viel." Ihre Hand löste sich von meiner Wange und ihre Arme legten sich um meine Hüften und pressten mich an ihren warmen Leib. Ihr Kopf lag an meine Schulter gebettet und ich sog den süßen Duft ihrer Haare ein. Ohne dass ich es merkte, schlang sich mein einer Arm um ihren Körper, die Hand des anderen strich über die Strähnen ihres dichten dunklen Haars, das ihr schönes Gesicht umrahmte. Wir standen eine ganze Weile so dar, bis sich ihr Körper in meiner Umarmung entspannte und ihre Tränen versiegten. Ein Seufzer fuhr durch ihren Körper und ließ meinen ebenfalls erschauern. „Ich habe mir so lange gewünscht, so mit dir dazustehen, und jetzt? Ich will dich nicht verlassen, aber ich muss."

Ich nickte. Ich verstand.

Behutsam strich ich über ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Stirn. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe."

Sie löste sich aus meiner festen Umarmung und schaute mich an. Ich sah wie die Muskeln an ihrem Hals arbeiteten, als sie schluckte, zeitschindend, bis sie den Mut aufbringen würde, die Worte auszusprechen, die viel zu lange unausgesprochen geblieben waren.

Ich wollte sie nicht hören.

Sie stockte, als sie meinen Blick sah, und schaute mich fragend an. Dann begriff sie.

Sie würde mir nicht sagen, dass sie mich liebte. Sie würde es mir zeigen.

Ihre Lippen waren weich und schmeckten salzig und ich konnte einfach nicht genug von ihr kriegen. Unsere Zungen tanzten, unsere Kleidung fiel zu Boden. Ohne Protest ließ sie es zu, dass ich ihren nackten Körper hochhob und zu meinem Futon, der ausgebreitet in der Mitte des Raumes lag, hinübertrug. Als ich sie auf die warmen weichen Decken bettete, erlaubte ich mir sie einen Moment zu betrachten. Ich wollte sie nie vergessen. Ihre Haut war heiß und gerötet, ihr Atem ging nur stoßweise, und im selben Rhythmus hob und senkte sich ihre Brust. Ihr langes dunkles Haar floß frei um ihre nackte Form, jedoch ohne auch nur einen Millimeter ihrer Haut vor meinen gierigen Augen zu verbergen. Narben, zum Teil winzig, zum Teil lang wie mein Unterarm, bedeckten ihren Leib, doch sie raubten ihm nichts von seiner Schönheit. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie verliehen ihr eine natürliche Wildheit, die ich weder vorher noch nachher jemals bei einer anderen Frau kennenlernen sollte. Ihr Körper war fest und muskulös, genau so wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt hatte, nur ihre Brüste weich und zart.

Ich musterte sie ausgiebig, während sie unter mir lag und meine erfahrenen Hände über ihren Körper glitten. Ihr Leib wölbte sich mir entgegen und die Sehnsucht nach dem Neuen, Unbekannten klang in ihrer Stimme.

Ich fand sie feucht und bereit, als ich in sie eindrang, ihre Jungfräulichkeit zerriss ohne Klage und sie gierte immernoch nach mehr. Unsere Körper bewegten sich in einem uralten Rhythmus, wir trieben uns zu immer neuen Höchstleistungen an, schrien, weinten, kratzten und bissen und dann küssten wir uns wieder voller Zärtlichkeit und Liebe.

Wir liebten uns bis wir uns beide nicht mehr rühren konnten, wieder und immer wieder bis der Morgen graute. Dann schlief ich ein, meine erschöpfte Geliebte in meinen Armen haltend.

Als ich erwachte, war sie gegangen.


End file.
